wwwdynapaulfandomcom-20200214-history
Paul Gekko's Zygarde
Five of Paul Gekko's Zygarde is one of Paul Gekko's Pokémon that met Paul Gekko and Zygarde's Cells. Four Zygardes are known to Team Flare as Z-1, Z-2, Z-3, Z-4 and Z-5. Z-3's nickname is Fluffy, Z-1's nickname is Squishy and Z-2's nickname Zipper, Z-4's nickname is Flippy and Z-5's nickname is Cavendish. Appearance Zygarde Cells make up Zygarde, and appears very similar to the Zygarde Core. Unlike the Core, it is flat, has a green pupil, and has a darker green, more elongated hexagon within its midsection. Unlike the Cores' hook-like bottom section, the Cells have a long and more noticeably tail-like back-end. Paul's Zygarde Core is a part of the mind of Zygarde, and has a small and leafy-green gelatinous body comprised of a large, round head, a moderately-sized body, and a thin, hook-shaped bottom section which may be a tail. Its head is rounded except for a protruding, beak-shaped area at the bottom front which may be a nose or a mouth. Within its head is a single, oval eye which has a smaller black, oval pupil within it. Beside this eye is another white, semi-elliptic shape which may be a second eye. Within its midsection is a nearly regular hexagon. In Fan-made, Paul Gekko has five known Zygarde Cores, one composed of a red hexagon, one composed of a blue hexagon, one composed of a green hexagon (pink in anime), one composed of a purple hexagon and one composed of a yellow hexagon. They are self-aware and can communicate via telepathy, monitoring the ecosystem around them. Zygarde Cores get their energy through photosynthesis. Paul's Zygarde in 10% Forme has a relatively small, mostly black Dog-like body with a green "scarf" that continues beyond the neck. Its muzzle is black at the top and green elsewhere. Its eyes are white hexagons with a black outline and no discernable pupils; directly above the eyes are two small green hexagons which resemble eyebrows. On its forehead is a very thin, white ellipse. Its "scarf" is entirely green with a small hexagon connected to the bottom. This hexagon is either red or blue depending on which Core it is comprised of. On each of its legs are hexagonal protrusions, all the same color black as the legs themselves. On the front two legs, there are two. On the back legs are three protrusions, and on the left leg is a particularly long one made up of two hexagons. On each of its hind legs is another hexagonal shape, with a noticeable gap before a small square protrusion above it. Paul's Zygarde in 50% Forme is shaped like the letter "Z" and appears to be a snake. It has a green top half and a black bottom with 5 Pillar-like shapes on its back. It has no arms or legs and has a various amount of scales on its body. Zygarde has two compound eyes and green shapes under them. It has a tail which is flat. Paul's Zygarde in 100% Forme has a large, humanoid body with a long tail similar to Zygarde 50% Forme's body. It has two similar appendages protruding from each of its shoulders. On each of these appendages is a hexagon and an undulating pattern; on its right side, these are colored blue, and on its left side they are colored red. It has multiple white protrusions on its body: three on each hand, one on each knee, and one and the front of its feet. Its torso is composed of a lower abdomen and an upper chest. The abdomen has a vertical, hexagonal pattern upon it with two thin, white, and vertical marks on either side. Upon the chest is thin, zig-zagging opening which fades between five colors: red, orange, white, cyan, and blue. The chest can open, revealing five cores of each color. Above this opening are two large green, hexagonal marks. Atop its chest is its crown-shaped head. It has three white hexagonal marks above four horizontal ones, the uppermost white one having a very thin diamond shape through it, and the lower two being eyes. Directly above the third mark is a final green hexagon. Surrounding the head are triangular protrusions connected by another upside-down triangle which is jagged at the top. Pokedex Entries Zygarde the Order Pokémon. It's hypothesized that it's monitoring those who destroy the ecosystem from deep in the cave where it lives. Personality Z1 In Pokemon XY&Z, Squishy, being a Zygarde Core, is shown to be keeping a regular check of nature through its other cells that are scattered throughout the region. Squishy uses these cells as surveillance cameras, and will always check with its cells before falling asleep. If it senses that enemies are approaching, it will wake any traveling companions up to warn them. When in danger, as shown in From A to Z!, it calls upon these cells to change its form. As shown when it tried to escape from the group, Squishy doesn't fully trust humans; this may stem from the experiments it was subjected to at the hands of Team Flare. It only warmed up to the group when they rescued it from Celosia, and even then, it didn't fully trust them until they defended it a second time. In Meeting at Terminus Cave!, it showed a moment's hesitation before heading to the center of Terminus Cave, looking back at Ash's group before plunging down a chasm. While communicating with Z2 in A Cellular Connection!, Squishy disagreed with Z2's unfavorable opinion on humankind, and expressed the desire to continue observing them. Z2 Unlike Squishy, Z2 greatly distrusts humans. In Pokemon XY&Z, Z2 suggested that it and Squishy completely seclude themselves from humankind. When Squishy disagreed, Z2 asserted that humans disrupt the order they exist to maintain, and are a threat to Kalos. It has a blue core, as opposed to Squishy's red core. Z3 Unlike Squishy and Z2, Z3 greatly distrusts humans but trusts the Galactic Eggman Empire. In Mega Man ZX Shippuden, Z3 suggested that it and Squishy and Z2 completely seclude themselves from humankind and join the Eggman Empire. When Squishy and Z2 disagreed, Z3 asserted that humans disrupt the order they exist to maintain, and are a threat to Izumo and Kalos. It has a green core, as opposed to Squishy's red core and Z2's blue core. Z4 Like Squishy, Z4 disagreed with Z2's unfavorable opinion on humankind, and expressed the desire to continue observing them. Z4 is known to be the leader of the Yggdrasil Trio. In Mega Man ZX Shippuden's episode; The Tyrannical Rule, Z4 is shown to be restrictive to one of the three Xerneas and Yveltals. Z5 Unlike Squishy and the rest, Z5 greatly distrusts humans but trusts the Ten Master Clans and expressed the desire to observe nations. It's 50% form represents the symbol of the Galactic Eggman Empire. Background Early Times After the Fourth Pescan War, Paul's Zygarde in Core Forme tries to protect the Zygarde cells from Team Flare, but it was unsuccessful as the 50% Forme Zygarde was captured in order to be used in researches. At Lysandre's lab, It was seen to be in some sort of a glass case with some trees and plants while the researchers were experimenting on it. Squishy's call lead Chespie to find where it was and while a strange aura surrounded Shiba Tatsuya it kept calling him. Tatsuya has got the Zygarde core to the Air Vent to let it escape as Tatsuya disappeared. Paul's Zygarde is seen to escape from Lysandre's lab and out in the opening where as the sun shines. Minato no Mikoto Arc Birth of Mr. Kisaragi Mr. Kisaragi is the one responsible for returning the Chakra into Shinju as it's rightful owner. Mr. Kisaragi was promoted by Van Grants, the One who would seize Glory. Mr. Kisaragi found the Legendary Pokémon Zygarde in Complete Forme. Van Grants captured it with the Master Ball and gives it to his trusted sidekick. Mr. Kisaragi give it to Paul Gekko as a present at some point. Zygarde was put in care of Professor Juniper. Christopher Gekko Arc Paul Gekko gives his Legendary Pokémon to the Kings Next Door Operative, Numbuh Genesis after Kyoto Kasshu's adventures with Rock Gekko. Forms *Core Forme (Pink, Blue,) *10% Forme *50% Forme *Complete Forme Gallery Z3 (2016) Sprites.png Owners *Toshiya Gekko *Paul Dickson *Paul Gekko *Mr. Kisaragi *Hilbert *Cheren *Bonnie *Cavendish Ōtsutsuki Category:Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Animals